vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kämpfe!
Kämpfe! ist die zwölfte Folge der vierten Staffel von The Originals und die achtundsiebzigste der ganzen Serie. Inhalt The Hollow hat es auf das verletzlichste Mitglied der Mikaelson-Familie abgesehen. Deswegen muss sich Klaus auf Vincent verlassen, der überzeugt ist, dass er die dunkle Magie von The Hollow selbst dafür verwenden kann, um ihren Gegner endgültig zu besiegen. Währenddessen macht sich Marcel Sorgen, dass Vincents Plan vielleicht schief gehen könnte und entscheidet sich dafür, selbst einen tödlichen Ersatzplan bereit zu halten. Anderswo ist Hayley den Manipulationen von The Hollow zum Opfer gefallen und hat Schwierigkeiten damit, sich eine Zukunft für Hope in New Orleans vorzustellen, während Freya ihre dunkelste Angst konfrontieren muss. Handlung Vincent Griffith führt in der Krypta einen Zauberspruch aus The Hollows Buch durch und betritt ihre Erinnerungen. Dort sieht er die Hütte, in der Inadu geboren wurde. Kurz darauf tauchen zwei Hexen in der Krypta auf, die Vincent das Buch abnehmen wollen, um es The Hollow zu bringen. Vincent schafft es, zwei der Hexen zu besiegen, bevor der dritte ihn überwältigt und mit dem Buch verschwindet. Bei den Mikaelsons macht es Elijah Mikaelson zu schaffen, dass Hayley Marshall-Kenner noch nicht bei ihm war. Klaus Mikaelson meint, dass sie einfach Zeit braucht, doch Elijah ist sich da nicht so sicher. Da taucht Rebekah Mikaelson auf, die sich freut, ihren Bruder wieder zu haben. Doch Klaus und Elijah wollen ihren Sieg über The Hollow nicht feiern, sondern möchten sich gleich mit Marcel Gerard absprechen. Schließlich hatte der ihnen nur so lange Zeit in New Orleans eingeräumt, bis ihre Probleme geklärt sind. Aber Rebekah ist überzeugt, dass sie Marcel umstimmen kann. Freya Mikaelson holt Keelin vom Krankenhaus ab. Die wundert sich darüber und Freya erzählt ihr von The Hollows Vision. Sie musste die ganze Zeit an all die Dinge denken, die sie Keelin nie gesagt hat. Als die nachfragt, was genau das denn ist, zögert Freya. Doch kurz darauf landen die beiden miteinander im Bett. Inzwischen ist Rebekah bei Marcel angekommen. Sie bittet ihn darum, ihre Familie bleiben zu lassen. Doch Marcel ist sich sicher, dass das nicht gut enden würde und bleibt bei seinem Entschluss. Als Rebekah auf ihren Kuss in der vergangenen Nacht anspielt, meint Marcel, dass es ein Fehler war, auch wenn er ihr nicht aufrichtig sagen kann, dass er nichts mehr für sie empfindet. Jetzt liegt Marcels Fokus erst einmal auf Sofya, für deren Genesung er einen Hexer gefunden hat. Hayley hat Klaus abgefangen, um mit ihm über Hopes Zukunft zu sprechen, doch der hat dringendere Dinge im Kopf. Als sie sich umdreht, steht Elijah vor ihr. Aber nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns geht Hayley ohne etwas zu sagen an ihm vorbei. Als Hayley Hope besucht und mit dieser reden möchte, reagiert Hope abweisend. Derweil gibt Marcel Sofya eine Spritze, woraufhin sie schlagartig aufwacht. Sofya ist noch sehr mitgenommen von ihren Erfahrungen mit The Hollow. Sie kann spüren, dass The Hollow noch nicht weg ist. Marcel gibt die Information sofort an Klaus und Elijah weiter, die sich mit ihm bei Vincent treffen. Der meint einen Weg gefunden zu haben, um The Hollow endgültig loszuwerden. Er hat sich mithilfe des Buchs mit Inadus Mutter unterhalten und so den Zauber erfahren, mit dem diese einst ihre Tochter weggesperrt hat. Doch Vincent braucht das Buch, um The Hollow darin einzuschließen. Während sich Klaus und Elijah sofort auf die Suche nach dem Buch machen, hält Vincent Marcel zurück. Hayley spricht inzwischen mit Rebekah über Elijah. Sie erzählt ihr von den dunklen Dingen, die sie in Elijahs Geist gesehen hat. Hayley fürchtet, was sie Hope beibringen, wenn die immer in Kontakt mit all der Gewalt kommt, die in dieser Familie so selbstverständlich ist. Doch auch Rebekah weiß darauf keine Antwort. Vincent möchte derweil Marcels Kraft nutzen, um den exakten Zauberspruch von Inadus Mutter zu bekommen. Kaum ist er wieder in der Erinnerung, wird Vincent auch schon wieder hinausgeworfen. Nur die Toten können diese Welt ohne das Buch betreten, weswegen er den Plan fasst, selbst zu sterben. Derweil erwischt Rebekah Hope dabei, wie die ihr Anti-Magie-Armband ins Feuer wirft. Rebekah versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sicher ist, doch da lässt The Hollow die Maskerade fallen und rammt Rebekah ein Holzstück ins Herz. Parallel gesteht Freya Keelin, dass sie ihr kurzes Leben nicht mehr länger auf der Flucht verbringen möchte und deswegen jede Sekunde nutzen will. Im Wald bittet Elijah Klaus darum, Hayley und Hope wegzubringen, sobald alles überstanden ist. Hayley fragt Freya inzwischen, warum The Hollow sie am Leben gelassen und nur ihr Blut genommen hat. Als sie Freya Hopes Haarbrüste gibt, spürt sie The Hollows Macht. So wird ihnen bewusst, dass The Hollow von Hope Besitz ergriffen hat. Unterdessen hat Vincent alles beisammen, um sich temporär umzubringen, bevor Marcel ihn wiederbeleben kann. Kurz darauf befindet sich Vincent wieder in der Erinnerung. Klaus und Elijah haben die Hütte betreten, in der die Hexen aus der Gefolgschaft von The Hollow gerade über dem Buch beten. Eine der Hexen erzählt den beiden, dass The Hollow inzwischen von Hope Besitz ergriffen hat. Denn die ist nicht nur die vermutlich stärkste Hexe, sondern es würde auch niemand wagen, ihr wehzutun. Als Klaus das hört, bringt er die Hexe um. Freya legt derweil einen Schutzzauber über den Raum in dem Keelin ist. Doch die möchte Freya im Kampf beistehen und will sie nicht alleine lassen. Daraufhin küsst Freya sie. Kurz darauf wird Keelin ohnmächtig, da Freya sie mit einem Zauber belegt hat, um sie so in Sicherheit zu wissen. Marcel hört unterdessen Geräusche auf dem Friedhof. Als er der Sache nachgeht, steht er plötzlich einem Haufen Hexen von The Hollow gegenüber, die Vincent erledigen wollen. Derweil versucht Hayley noch einmal mit Hope zu sprechen. Als sie The Hollow direkt anspricht, gibt die ihr zu verstehen, dass sie Hope dauerhaft besetzen wird, sobald ein Mal auf ihrem Arm vervollständigt ist. Doch plötzlich taucht Freya auf und belegt sie mit einem Zauber, der sie kurzfristig betäubt. Kaum sind Freya und Hayley weg, verlässt The Hollow Hope. Während Marcel gegen die Hexen kämpft, läuft Vincent langsam die Zeit davon. Marcel kann gerade noch so von Sofya vor einer besonders starken Hexe gerettet werden. Sofort eilt er zurück zu Vincent und kann ihn in letzter Sekunde wiederbeleben. Der hat seine Antworten bekommen, doch die sind nicht alle gut. Kurz darauf treffen Klaus und Elijah mit dem Buch ein. Sofya erklärt ihnen, dass The Hollow einem jeden Lebenswillen nimmt. Um Hope zu retten müssen sie also irgendwie zu ihr durchdringen. Vincent plant einen Zauber, mit dem sie in der Lage sein sollten mit Hope zu reden. Parallel hat The Hollow wieder die ursprüngliche Gestalt von Inadu angenommen und kämpft gegen Hayley. Klaus wird solange von Vincent in Hopes Bewusstsein gebracht. Er hat sie schnell gefunden, doch Hope ist schwach. Elijah, Vincent, Marcel und Sofya sind derweil zurück im Haus der Mikaelsons. Doch während Sofya kurz zurückbleibt, erscheint plötzlich Inadu vor ihr und bringt sie um. Klaus spricht derweil weiter zu Hope und bittet sie stark zu bleiben. Elijah findet inzwischen Hayley, die an einer Stange aufgespießt ist. Doch auch er kann von Inadu ausgeschaltet werden, genauso wie Marcel. Nun tritt Vincent auf den Plan. Er hat Inadu in einen Bannkreis gesperrt, um von dort aus den Zauber zu wirken. Klaus erzählt Hope eine Geschichte, damit sie wach bleibt. Er erzählt ihr davon, wie sehr sie ihn verändert hat und dass er fürchtet, dass er ohne sie wieder zu seinem alten Selbst wird. Doch Inadu schafft es unterdessen sogar Vincent auszuschalten und verzieht sich wieder zurück in Hopes Körper, während Klaus in der Krypta zu sich kommt. Kaum ist The Hollow wieder wach, geht sie nach unten und zerstört das Buch. Einige Zeit später kommen alle wieder zu sich und müssen feststellen, dass Hope weg ist. Doch Vincent kann The Hollow ohne das Buch nicht wegsperren. Hayley macht sich sofort auf die Suche nach ihrer Tochter. Elijah will sie begleiten, aber Hayley wehrt ihn ab und meint, dass sie Hope niemals nach New Orleans hätte bringen sollen. Derweil hält The Hollow eine Versammlung mit allen Hexen ab. Der Rest der Mikaelson-Familie wartet im Haus auf Neuigkeiten. Klaus bittet sie nicht aufzugeben und weiter für Hope und ihre Familie zu kämpfen. Vincent meint daraufhin, dass er einen Weg kennt, sie zu retten. Doch der wird das Ende der Mikaelsons bedeuten. Das Ende von "Für immer und ewig". : Quelle: myfanbase.de Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Joseph Morgan als Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies als Elijah Mikaelson * Phoebe Tonkin als Hayley Marshall-Kenner * Charles Michael Davis als Marcel Gerard * Yusuf Gatewood als Vincent Griffith * Riley Voelkel als Freya Mikaelson Gastdarsteller * Claire Holt als Rebekah Mikaelson Nebendarsteller * Summer Fontana als Hope Mikaelson/The Hollow * Taylor Cole als Sofya Voronova * Christina Moses als Keelin * Blu Hunt als The Hollow Trivia * Antagonist: The Hollow 'Gestorben' * The Hollows Anhänger - getötet durch Vincent, Klaus, Elijah, Marcel und Sofya Galerie Siehe auch en: Voodoo Child Kategorie:The Originals Episoden Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 4 Episoden